Love Heals The Wounds That Time Can't
by esprit en deuil
Summary: Written for Tibbslover as a thank you. She wanted a fic with bottom!Gibbs, schmoop and Tibbs pairing so here's what came of it!


_**A/N: Hiya folks and greetz from the hot and sunny Szeged, Hungary! Here's a little ficcie for your enjoyement that I wrote a while back to the wonderful Tibbslover as a thank you for sending me a fic that was no longer available. She wanted a fic with bottom!Gibbs and schmoop, both of which are very not my forte, but I did it for her :) And now with her permission I'm posting the fic so hopefully you all will enjoy it too :) Hope you likey the fic and as always comments are always appreciated. (And this fic is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine and mine alone, I kinda got again too restless to wait to get the fic betaed before posting XD )**_

_**Warning! Some slashiness ahead...**_

Gibbs was having a bad day and even the prospect of a weekend off didn't do anything to lighten the sadness in his heart as he made his way home from work.

The case they'd been working on for the better part of the week had been horrendous and it had been difficult for everyone involved, but none more that the ex-marine who had been reminded of his little girl the moment they stepped onto the crime scene and saw the tattered remains of the once joyous little girl who had been brutally murdered.

Every time he closed his eyes he would see the broken little body that would haunt his dreams for a long time, but in his mind, the face was that of his beloved daughter.

It had taken them too long to find the evidence to link the girl's scumbag of a father to the crime and once they had, it had taken all of Gibbs self control not to kill the bastard with his bare hands.

He knew Tony had been worried about him. The young man had been battling his own demons ever since they figured out that the culprit was the girl's own father, who was supposed to protect and cherish the little girl. But still the man had done everything he could to make things easier for his lover, though there wasn't much he could do apart from being there at night when the nightmares struck with a venom that Gibbs hadn't felt in a long time.

It was only four in the afternoon when Gibbs pulled up into the driveway of the house but he felt more tired and wrung out than he had in a while. The sight of the house made his throat tight and he rested his head against the steering wheel for a minute, trying to compose himself before he felt he could get out of the car and step into the house.

He noticed that Tony was already home as the younger man's car was parked on the other side of the drive way, but his brow furrowed as he saw that the trunk was open and as he sneaked a peek he saw two duffel bags inside.

Feeling his mind fill with trepidation, he walked the short way to the door and was just about to open it when he came face to face with his lover who had another bag in his hands.

"Jethro you're home."

Before Gibbs could blink he was engulfed in a tight hug as the bag Tony was holding rested against his back. It took him only a second to respond and then he wrapped his own arms tightly around the younger man's waist and the two stood there for a long while just drawing strength from the other and freely giving some in return.

After an interminable time had passed Gibbs drew back enough to look his lover's face. "You going somewhere?" He tried to hide how much he was afraid of the answer but from the look in his lover's eyes he wasn't successful.

Tony's eyes softened at the question and he would have liked to hit Jethro on the back of the head for even thinking like that. Instead he tried to convey all the love and promise to be there for better and for worse in a long kiss that left both men feeling light headed.

"I'm not leaving you Jethro so get the thought out of your head. However _we_ are leaving." There was a smirk on Tony's face as he pushed Gibbs further away from the door and turned to lock it before taking his lover's hands and leading him down the drive way and towards Tony's car.

"And where, pray tell, are we going?" Jethro asked with a raised eyebrow but didn't resist being led by his lover. Truth be told he didn't mind getting away from the house and he couldn't care less where they would end up as long as Tony was there with him.

At the question the young Italian stopped and turned to regard his lover in an effort to see if he was upset by the notion of going away for a while. Seeing just honest curiosity on his lover's face he bit his own lip before deciding that he might as well spill the beans now instead of making Gibbs wait until they reached their destination.

"I know how hard this case was for you." He started dropping the bag and taking Jethro's hands in both of his. "And I know how hard it would be for you to be here right now surrounded by all the memories. So I called a buddy of mine who pulled a few strings so we can borrow one of his boats for the weekend. I remember how calm you were when we were on water the last time and I thought it might help you deal with the fall out of this case. I already packed everything we'll need and the buddy of mine stocked the boat so we're all ready to roll."

Gibbs' heart melted at that and he was filled with an overwhelming feeling of love for the man standing in front of him. Words often failed the gruff man and his throat felt tight after the younger man's words so he whispered a strangled 'thank you' as he gathered Tony in his arms and kissed the full lips to show him just how much he appreciated all the younger man's efforts.

"So I take it you approve of my plan?" Tony asked as soon as their lips parted.

Gibbs shook his head slightly as a smile played on his lips as he motioned for the younger man to lead the way to the car.

The drive down to the marina was quiet as Tony drove the car and Gibbs dozed with his head tilted back against the headrest.

Tony stole an occasional glance at his sleeping lover and he frowned whenever his lover's brow furrowed as the unpleasant images tried to fill his mind, but whenever he saw those signs of impending distress he would take the calloused hand in his and rub a thump over its knuckles.

The small contact was enough to ward of the demons for a little while and by the time they reached their destination Gibbs had managed to doze semi-peacefully almost the whole two hour drive.

Tony would have loved to let his lover sleep for a while longer, but as soon as the car came to a stop the older man's eyes blinked open and he looked around to determine where they were.

In silence the two men got out of the car and unloaded all the stuff before Tony led the way to the boat that would be theirs for the next two days.

The moment Gibbs stepped on board he took in a deep breath and smelled the sea air and Tony could see the older man's shoulders loosen and his whole body seemed to lose the tenseness that it had been carrying for a while. The change made the younger man smile and he knew it had been the right decision to get Jethro out of the house and to a place where he could let go.

The boat wasn't big, just big enough that there was room for a small bedroom with a twin bed and a galley below deck and that really was all the two men needed anyway.

Tony took on the duty of unpacking their stuff while Gibbs took the helm and steered the boat to the destination that Tony had given him co-ordinates for.

Sailing was something Gibbs loved to do and the action of steering the boat over the glistening water while wind ruffled his short hair, made him relax and for a while all the images from the last case vanished and there was nothing but the motion of the boat and the sounds of the water.

Tony left Gibbs to it, recognizing the older man's need for peace and quiet and he took his time putting away their clothes and other items he brought with them. He decided to check out the galley and what his buddy had stocked in there and upon seeing all the stuff that was crammed into the small fridge and cupboards he decided to make them something to eat.

After an hour's way, Gibbs steered the boat into a small secluded bay area that Tony had given him directions for and he anchored the boat. The younger man had been waiting for them to reach this place before he came up with a plate of sandwiches and two bottles of water which he placed near the edge of the deck where he sat and let his legs tangle over the edge while he waited for Gibbs to join him.

The two men enjoyed a quiet meal before Tony leaned into the older man and took his mouth in a gentle kiss.

"C'mon, I have something else to help you loosen up" Tony winked at his lover before standing up and leading the older man down below deck where he stopped the him and with something like to reverence unbuttoned Gibbs' shirt and pushed it down his arms to drop onto the floor.

Once the older man was bare chested Tony leaned in to kiss him deeply as he unzipped his lover's pants and pushed them to join the shirt on the floor before pushing the man to the bed and down on top of it.

"Lie on your front" Tony directed as Gibbs took in the fact that there were towels spread on the bed and as he saw the younger man dig out a bottle of massage oil he smiled softly and did as he was told.

Tony shed his own clothes so that he too was clad only in his boxers as he climbed on top of the older man and straddled his thighs. Pouring the oil into onto his palm he rubbed his hands together to warm the oil before rubbing the slick hands over his lover's back and slowly staring to work out the kinks from the knotted muscles under his hands.

For a while there were no sounds apart from the groans from the man lying face down on the bed while the talented hands on his back made every muscle loosen and all traces of tenseness desert his body.

Tony smiled at the sounds coming from his lover as he dug his fingers into a knot after a knot until there was nothing left but pliant, smooth skin under his fingertips. He moved just enough to be able to divest Jethro from his remaining clothes and once he had the man completely naked, Tony moved his hands lower and kneaded the firm globes of the older man's butt.

Gibbs moaned as he felt a slick finger run over his puckered hole and he moaned even louder when the finger returned with more pressure and pushed in just past the tight muscle. One finger turned into two and soon Jethro was writhing on the bed, begging with his body for his lover to stop the sweet torture and fill the need that was burning inside of him just like he knew it burned Tony.

The younger man drew his fingers out of the tight hole and shed his own boxers that had gotten more and more tented during the sensual massage. He slicked his member with lube that he'd hidden under the edge of the towel and with one smooth, slow push he filled his lover.

For a while the two men stayed absolutely still, only sounds in the room their ragged breaths as both men relished the connection between them. After what felt like an eternity Tony finally began to move with long steady thrusts as he pulled almost completely out from his lover's heat before settling back in.

The pace was slow and almost leisure at first, but as the need again made itself known the men's coupling became more intense and Tony sped up his thrusts while Gibbs pushed back to meet everyone of them.

Tony wrapped his hand around his lover's hardness and pulled and twisted it in time with the movements his hips were making and soon they were both moaning continuously. Jethro was the first to stumble over the edge and he let out a yell as he came all over his lover's hand who found his own release just three thrusts later and muffled his own yell by burying his face into Jethro's back.

Tony rolled to the side while Gibbs turned so they were face to face. Both men were sticky with sweat as the younger of them leaned in to steal a kiss as they both panted and worked through the aftershocks of their release one kiss at a time.

"Wanna go for a swim?" Tony asked once their heartbeats had calmed down and they could breath easily again.

Jethro only nodded and made his way to the deck with his naked lover. Once they reached the top, Gibbs looked at Tony and his breath caught at how beautiful the man looked, standing there in the fading sunlight with his head tilted back and his face a picture of relaxation. The image was too gorgeous to disturb but Gibbs couldn't help the need to taste the small smile on the younger man's lips and so he stepped forward and covered the tempting lips with his own.

After they parted Tony smiled so sweetly that Gibbs though he could hear the world come to a stop and everything stand still at the face of such beauty.

"What was that for?" Tony asked shyly and Jethro couldn't help but steal another kiss.

"For being you." The answer made Tony radiate with happiness and Gibbs swore he could feel his heart skip a beat.

"C'mon, lets get cleaned up."

After a short swim that turned into a battled of trying to stay afloat while trying to feel every part of the other man's body, the couple got two big towels and wrapped themselves in them and settled on a big deck chair with Gibbs sitting with Tony in his arms.

The two men watched in comfortable silence as the sun set into the horizon and once the last rays of the burning globe vanished leaving behind the dark husk of the night, the men made their way back to bed. They hung the towels to dry before getting in bed, their arms wrapped around each other as they exchanged lazy kisses and caresses.

"Good night love, and thank you."

Tony could feel his eyes tear up slightly at the endearment and the heartfelt thank you, but he blinked the unwelcome moisture back and cuddled even closer to his lover.

"You're welcome and I love you too."

Both men closed their eyes with smiles on their faces, neither disturbed by nightmares for the rest of the night as they slept peacefully in each others arms, both dreaming of the one sleeping next to them.

**_THE END_**


End file.
